A Stormy Haze
by cavanaugh-girl
Summary: Jordan Cavanaugh was enjoying her day off at her apartment on Pearle Street. Relaxing she thought, so this is how that feels. Little did she know the events that would unfold later on would test her faith on all levels.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except for Brian, his twisted behind belongs to me muahhahaha. Second, the songs used in this fic are by Coldplay, which I also don't own sadly. Third, this disclaimer applies to all seven chapters, I'm just not going to put it at the beginning of each chapter, I just won't ;_

_Enjoy…_

Jordan Cavanaugh was enjoying her day off at her apartment on Pearle Street. _Relaxing _she thought, _so this is how that feels_. She had not a worry in the world, at least that was what she kept repeating to herself in a mantra like format. In fact this wasn't her day off, she had been sent home by Garret after he had found her asleep at her desk for the fifth day in a row. He had sent her home and if she dared to return before 8am the next day, he had threatened to lock her up in a room with a year's supply of paperwork. He had left her no choice but to agree.

She picked up dinner and a movie on her way home not because she felt like watching a movie, but the sound would make her feel less lonely. Lately that had become her pattern, she would pick up dinner and a movie go home and just stare at the screen, unaware of the story line. Sometimes she would fall asleep on the couch only to be rudely awoken hours later by a scream. It was only after the third time it happened she realized it was her own scream. Her nightmares had come back.

_Relax Jordan relax._ She kept repeating when her phone disrupted her thought. She glanced over at the caller ID and was momentarily happy it was Garret. _Thank God, he needs me at the office_ she thought. Little did she know the events that would unfold later on would test her faith on all levels.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she heard he was still in the building her heart started racing. She looked Garret straight in the eye and was practically yelling at him for answers. "What do mean he's still inside!"

He was aware of the depth of her affection for Woody. It was all over her face. Her eyes were welling up with the tears she was fighting so hard to hold back.

"Garret", she said almost in a whisper, "what do you mean? The building was evacuated just now."

Garret for a second didn't know how to break it to her. It was the last thing he wanted to do.  
"Jordan just listen ok? They did all they could, it was impossible to get him out, I'm really sorry."

He had called her as soon he got out of the building himself. He knew they were _friends_ of some sorts so it was only right that he called her. Now he was wishing he never made the call, he saw how it was hurting her, knowing that he was still inside possibly never coming out again…alive.

She kept revisiting the phone call over and over in her head. _Jordan, come to the office, Woody's in trouble. _ That's all it took to set her heart racing, expecting the worst but not prepared for what she came to know. He was inside…all alone or so she thought.

"Garret I don't understand, since when does homicide deal with bombings?"

He had neglected to fill her in after he saw the condition she was in, "sorry I should have filled you in. The guy holding Woody hostage…"

She cut him off, "What! He's being held hostage…what…I mean how?"

"Jordan let me finish first. I know this is difficult for you but you need to be strong…do it for Woody." She nodded. "As I was saying, Woody was working on a homicide and apparently the guy upstairs with him is the prime suspect in the case, that's all we know for now. Woody had come to the morgue for the preliminary report…nobody saw what was coming next. He was waiting for him Jordan."

"Oh god," was all she could say for the next five minutes. After she had regained her composure she wanted to go inside, to Woody. "Garret please I have to do something."

"Getting yourself killed Jordan? It's out of the question. Come on be realistic we were all evacuated _out_ of the building. There is no way there going to let anyone in, and besides _he_ wouldn't want you in there."

Inside the building Woody was trying his best to get out in one piece. He knew his captor very well; in fact they had been childhood friends. That all seemed so long ago now, so long ago it seemed like a different lifetime. He didn't know when or why things got so bad for his captor, but he needed to find out and do it fast.

"Brian," he was surprised he remembered his captors' name. "Hey talk to me man. We've taken things far enough now don't you think?"

Brian turned to face him now. His eyes that used to be so full of life seemed so dark to Woody. Woody almost didn't recognize his voice when he began to speak. "Enough Woody? It can never be enough. What do you know of enough! At the first sign of hardship Woody you left." Brian barked back his voice dripping with disdain.

"Hey man just calm down, you know that's not true, that's just _not_ true," he repeated as if saying it a second time would convince his captor or himself for that matter.

"You left us without even looking back," Brian said in softer tone. He sounded broken.

"What do you mean? I visited..."

"You visited?" Brian scoffed, "No you visited your no-good brother. We were forgotten as soon as your plane landed. Well you know what? I hope she was worth it seeing as how we're both going to die here."

"Wait, what? What do you mean _she_?" Woody asked although in the back of his mind he already knew.

"She Jordan Cavanaugh she. Why do you think I choose this place?" He let out a laugh that gave Woody the chills. This definitely was not the Brian he had left behind. Brian continued, "I actually was expecting her at work today but change of plans. It doesn't matter she should be here by now. I think I've given her enough time to get here. What do you say we invite her up to join the party?"

Before Woody could protest Brian took a swing at him leaving him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two hours and still no word from inside the building. The hostage negotiator had come as soon as the Boston PD realized what they had on their hands. He was the best in the field or so DA Walcott—who had come down as soon as she heard of the situation—had introduced him. Slowly the media had come down as well and soon it was a complete media circus, the only thing that seemed to be missing were the clowns and the cotton candy.

DA Walcott was introducing the hostage negotiator to Garret, "Dr. Macy this is Eli Anderson, he's the hostage negotiator and the best in the field. He's saved many lives and I'm sure Detective Hoyt will soon be added to that list."

"I hope so Renee," he said doing away with the formalities, "I just hope you don't just think of his as a statistic, he's more than that." He turned his attention to Eli, "So Eli what do you need me to do?"

"Right Dr. Macy I need to know how to get in and out of the building, blue prints are great but I can use your inside knowledge of the interior to my advantage."

Garrett continued to give Jim a detailed description of the morgue, the best way to get in and out and the like.

While they were discussing the inside interior, one of the police officers called out to Eli. "We got an incoming call sir, _it's him_."

The three of them ran to the phone, Jordan who was following all this ran after them.

"This is Eli Anderson who am I speaking to?"

"Brian…now that we got that out of the way, be a good boy and send up Jordan Cavanaugh."

"Ok Brian first I need to know about Detective Hoyt, how is he?"

"He's alive, unconscious but alive nonetheless. Now I'm not doing this whole talk-to-me crap. Just send her in or you'll find DetectiveHoyt _dead_," and he hung up.

"Brian! Brian," he yelled into the receiver but he had already hung up.

The three onlookers were waiting for Eli to speak, "Well he made his first demand."

"And?" Walcott answered.

"He wants Jordan Cavanaugh. Any idea who that might be?" he asked the three.

They were all shocked for different reasons. Jordan was able to speak first, "He wants _me?_"

Eli turned his head towards her, "You're Jordan?" he asked.

"Yeah," was all she managed to say.

"Well I was expecting a guy to be quite frank, but there is no way that I'm going to let you go inside."

Her anger and with it her courage began to rise in her chest, "well quite frankly it's not up to you anymore. It seems like he is calling all the shots now," she said while pointing her finger up. He needs me and I am going in." she turned around and were it not for Garret she would've walked straight into the building.

"Jordan hold on," he said while he held her by her arm, "do you honestly think I'm going to let you waltz in there like this?"

She looked at him outraged, "What! I don't believe this…"

"Shhh…Eli I want you to put a vest, a camera and wire on her," he said while looking into her eyes that began to moisten a bit. "Did you really think I wouldn't take care of you? You're my bestest girlfriend remember?" Now his eyes began to moisten as well, "I also know that if I stop you now you'll find a way to get in anyways. I don't like it one bit but I know when to back down."

Ten minutes later she found herself ready to go inside. Before she went in she found Garret, "Gar? Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without your help back there. I love you ok? In case I don't come back…" Garret started to interrupt her but she didn't let him. "No! Let me finish before I chicken out. I wanted to say sorry for all that I have put you through. I…I…I really appreciate all that you have done for me ok and I love you. Like you said you're my bestest girlfriend." She began to cry and he moved closer to hold her. They were holding each other like that until they Eli came to take her away. Before she left Garret whispered something in her ear and she gave him a smile.

In the elevator on her way up she was thinking about Garret's last words to her and how in this moment of sheer terror he made her smile. _This is not goodbye. I need you to be my pain in the ass for at least fifteen more years…and then I'll retire. I love you, come back._ She didn't know what to expect to find inside. She heard the elevator ding and it stopped. Her heart skipped a beat and another one when the doors opened and she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

The next thing she felt was an excruciating pain. She felt dizzy and her legs gave out on her. Time seemed to stand still, she felt herself being dragged but wasn't sure whereto. Her eyelids felt as heavy as stones to her. She had no choice but to close them. In the background she heard a noise, which turned into a voice.

"Dr. Cavanaugh nice of you to join us," then she heard laughter. It sounded evil to her, without emotion. The voice continued, "Woody and I have been reminiscing about the past and boy never in a million years would he have landed a woman like yourself back home. Well done Woodsman, she's quite a babe. I almost feel bad she's going to have to die."

Woody who had witnessed everything was trying with all his might to break free from the restraints he had awoken to and were it not for his gag, he would've screamed on top of his lungs when he saw the elevator doors open. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he realized he was completely powerless.

Brian who seemed to be enjoying what had unfolded immensely looked over at Woody. "Come on now! Where is you dignity? You're crying like a little baby. Shouldn't you be used to watching your loved ones die by now?" Brian smirked at him. He then decided to remove his gag. As soon as Woody's gag was removed he was verbally assaulting Brian.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Take me you coward; there is no need to bring her into all this. It's not too late…release her!" He barked at him. If looks could kill Brian would've died a thousand times over from the looks Woody was shooting him.

"Release her? No can do. I need to hurt you where it counts. See I can torture you and keep killing other people so we can continue this cat and mouse game, but I've come to the realization that she is the only one that can get to you through and through. It sickening really…the way you two are." Brian turned to look at Jordan who seemed to be unconscious still. "_Poor_ _thing_ she would have led a peaceful life if it weren't for you.

Woody knew that wasn't true, Jordan hadn't been happy since she was ten years old when her mother was murdered. The words still hurt him though, Brian was right… Jordan was the only one that could've hurt him the way he was hurting now; only this time it wasn't her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan slipped in and out of consciousness. She could hear voices in the background but couldn't make out whom they belonged to. She was shot in the abdomen, how ironic she thought. Now she had at least one thing in common with Woody. The pain seemed to get worse the longer she stayed awake so in a way to ease the pain she let herself doze off fearing she might not wake up.

"And now ladies and gentlemen…it is time for the grand finale." Brian said as if he was entertaining an audience full of people. He turned to Woody and smiled once again, "now do you have any last words for me…for your beloved?" He laughed again, "although I don't think she's quite with us at the moment, don't worry she's not dead yet. I want the last thing you see in this life to be her dying at you feet…and you can't do anything to stop that. Look at her, do you think she's in a lot of pain?"

Woody knew the answer to that but wasn't planning on giving in to Brian. He knew without a doubt that she was hurting…a lot. As much as he had hurt when he was gunned down almost a year ago now. "Just let her go _please_," he had resorted to begging now. He didn't care anymore. He would do whatever it took to get her out of this place. "You've already broken me man in any way you wished and wanted to."

For a minute Brian seemed to think about his words in earnest but his dark eyes gave away what his real intentions were. He walked over to where Woody was bound and kicked him telling him to _shut up_. He then went to where Jordan was lying and dragged her closer to Woody. When he told Woody he wanted him to watch her die he was serious. Woody had a front row seat to all that was happening.

"There she lies Woody…I have to admit, she's still beautiful even when she's near-death."

_He's right_ Woody thought. She looked like an angel, he sure it was because of all the blood she had lost. Her face was paler than ever but it seemed to suit her in a strange way. "So what's next? I'm assuming you're next step is to detonate those bombs you've been hinting at. You're just going to bomb the whole building? I see why you're trying to kill us but why are you in such a hurry to die?"

"Ah that's where you're wrong my dear friend, you _both_ are going to die…_I_ will walk out of here in one piece. Tsk tsk detective, haven't you figured it out yet? My plan was to destroy and everything you love. It seems I have been quite successful in that so far."

"Well that seems to be the case Brian…only you've made one mistake…and it's going to cost you," Woody said as soon as he noticed some movement in the back. Someone else was here…as soon as he saw the movement he tried to stall Brian.

"I made a _mistake_?" he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world he had heard. "I don't make mistakes. I have been planning this thing for years now, I think I got all my bases covered detective."

"You're too cocky…_that's _what's going to get you killed. I believe you; you've thought of everything…everything but yourself. That must be a real kick in the nuts…knowing that in the end you brought down yourself."

Brian wasn't enjoying himself anymore and even though he didn't believe a word Woody was saying. The seed of doubt had been planted. "What the hell are you blabbering there Hoyt? I will bring myself down! Not in a million years. You're pissing me off now, I think I'm going to end this party sooner," he said in an angry haze. He got the gun he was carrying and pointed it directly in Woody's face. "Damn you Hoyt! You're cutting my plans short. Don't worry I'll take care of you're girlfriend right after I'm done with you."

What happened next was too fast for anyone to catch. The movement Woody had seen in the background was the special task force. They had been deployed by Eli right after he reluctantly led Jordan into the building. Together with Garret they had determined the best place to get inside the building and take Brian out. They had been successful; they got in undetected and took down Brian. Soon after the bomb experts had come and stopped the bomb, which appeared to be working on a timer. They had been right on time, ten more minutes and the whole place would have been blown up.

As soon as he was let out of his restraints Woody rushed over to Jordan. He gasped once he got a better look at her abdomen. Her shirt was completely soaked in her own blood…so much that he had wondered if it wasn't too late and she had bled to death. He wasn't a doctor…far from it but even he could understand that the amount of blood she was lying in was too much. All that was left for him to do was pray…and he did. He only had a moment with her before they put her on a stretcher and raced her to the nearest hospital. He touched her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. Before he was pushed aside he managed to whisper something in her ear.

_In a haze a stormy haze I'll be round I'll be loving you always…always_

Here I am and I take my time 

_Here I am and I wait in line always…always_


	5. Chapter 5

The morgue crew met Woody in the hospital; Nigel, Bug, Lily, and Garret were all working when Brian had showed up. They were all freed but they were reluctant to leave as long as one of their own was in the building facing death. Now that Jordan was even in more danger than they collectively decided to go to the hospital and wait for her. Seeing as they weren't blood related to her they didn't get much information from the nurses and doctors. Finally the DA Walcott—who had showed up in a fit of guilt—had forced the doctor's to release the information to Garret, knowing that he would fill in the rest.

"Renee? Thank you…we really appreciate this. _I _appreciate it." Garret said smart enough to give credit where it was due.

"I want you to know that I never think of these people as statistics…it's the job. It makes you detached. You have to…you can't make it through the day if you don't Garret." She was hurting too, maybe not as much as the rest of the people in the waiting room but the hurt was there…evident in her eyes.

Garret moved closer and for the first time in a long time she let him hold her. She let him comfort her, "I know Renee. It's all right…"

The surgery seemed to last for days on end. The last time they had all been in this situation was when Woody was shot. They had all been worried sick then as well, but this time it was Jordan that was fighting for her life. Finally after 5 hours of waiting the main surgeon came out looking for Garret.

"Garret Macy?" he said looking around.

"Yeah that's me. How did it go?" he said his voice breaking.

"We got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding."

"Thank God! So what's the prognosis?"

"I'm worried about the amount of blood she lost to be completely honest. I'm going to be upfront with you."

"I appreciate that."

"If she would've been brought in right after she was shot…I can almost say with certainty she would've been fine. It the blood loss that's got me worried. Now she seems like s fighter, I mean she held on for this long, but even with all the blood we gave her; the situation is grave. If she makes it through the next 48 hours then she might have a chance."

"She_ might_ have a chance doctor?" Isn't there anything else you can do for her?"

"I understand that you are the CME? I don't have to explain the human body to you now do I? We did everything humanly possible, the rest is up to her."

"I know…let me tell you something. Jordan is a fighter and if she still in there somewhere she _won't _give up you hear me? Can we see her please?"

"I really hope so Dr. Macy. She is too weak for visitors, I'll let you in for five minutes. That's it she needs her rest."

"Thank you doctor that's all I need."

It was left to Garret to inform the others of the situation. As soon as they heard, they broke down one by one. Even though more than once had they been waiting around worrying for Jordan's health, this time it seemed the most grave. She might not come alive after all, the blood loss seemed to be too severe.

Woody was standing in the back, he didn't want to speak to anyone. He was racked with guilt thinking no knowing it was his fault. Slowly tears began to fall down his cheeks and he didn't care who saw him. Garret walked up to him. He hadn't mentioned that he was allowed to go see her to anyone yet.

"Woody." No response. "Woody," he said more sternly. It worked, Woody looked at him now.

"Dr. Macy, sorry I…"

"It's ok I know you're hurting. Listen I need to tell you something."

"Dr. Macy I already know ok! I know it's my…" Garrett cut him off.

"Woody just shut up for a second will you? I got five minutes to see her. Now I only need a minute with her so I'll let you see her for the rest of the time. Got it now pull yourself together, we need to be strong for her."

Woody was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know how or why Garret was being so generous with him. Wasn't he aware that she was in this predicament because of him?

"I don't understand…why are you doing this?" Woody stammered.

"She's a fighter Woody. I believe she can come out of this no matter how grave the situation seems to be. She just needs a reason to come back to us. I can give her one reason but I have a feeling she might want to hear some other _options_ as well."

In a moment of sheer happiness Woody hugged Garret. "All right detective, that'll do. I'm going in now so be ready in a little bit." He left to her room. He found her in a private recovery room… room 105. He turned the knob and went inside catching his breath as he looked over her tiny body. _Had she always been so tiny_ he thought. Machines monitoring every little thing about her surrounded her. There were tubes going in and out of her body. He felt tears coming down his cheeks again, he couldn't help himself. He remembered telling Woody to be strong for her but in the moment of truth he broke down. Anybody that would have seen her in that condition would have done so he rationalized. Even the doctor seemed to be worried.

He moved closer remembering the time limit. He gently touched her hand, it seemed to be the only place safe to touch without fear of hurting her. "Jordan," he whispered, "remember what I told you? I need you…don't leave me. I _want_ you help, I don't think I can come out of this mess I put myself in without your help. Jordan you're a pain in the ass but you're my pain in the ass! I love you ok I love you. Now I have to leave but I'll be right outside until you're ready to come back to us. In the meantime there is someone else here to see you. Jordan we're all here for you."

After one last look hoping it would not be his last he left the room motioning towards Woody for him to go in. He didn't need to be told a second time. As soon as Garret left the room he sped to room 105. At the door he hesitated for a second but went in summoning all his courage and will not to break down. As soon as he saw her however he failed just like Garret had done. He too was shocked to find her so tiny and powerless. Just like Garret did before him he moved slowly towards the bed and was thinking what to say to her.

His hand instinctively reached out to hers and when he touched her he flinched at how cold her hands were. It must be the room he reasoned with himself. He then proceeded to sit down in the chair next to the bed. The only thing he could do was look at her. Words, thoughts were running through his mind but whenever he opened his mouth to speak nothing would come out. So he sat there in silence looking and praying. His four minutes were up a long time ago but nobody seemed to come in and drag him out so he decided to keep put as long as he could. Later he would find out that DA Walcott and Garret had arranged for him to be there as long as he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Visiting hours were coming to an end and one by one all her friends left. The morgue needed them and some had to go home from sheer exhaustion. Renee made good on her promise to Garret, he was informed on Jordan's condition and she had arranged for Woody to stay with her in the room with the promise he would stay out of everybody's way. At first everybody had been surprised as to how she had been able to pull it off, but once she explained that she was a close friend of the doctor that had treated Jordan they were satisfied. That and the fact that she was on close terms with three of the five hospital board members.

The 48 hours seemed like they were 48 days but finally they did go by. Woody had not left Jordan's side during that whole time, except to eat and use the restroom. Nigel had gone by his apartment and got him some clothes, his toothbrush and some other stuff he might need. Now that the 48 hours were behind them he was expecting her to wake up. He should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

After the doctor did the check up he was told that she was physically fine. That had troubled him, she was physically fine, and as good as can be expected after what she had been gone through. However she hadn't woken up as yet. Even thought the doctor assured Woody and Garret that things like these take time and that every case was different, they weren't eased out of their worries. It took another three weeks before she responded to her surroundings. After the first week had passed the doctor had told Garret to come in and talk to her. He also recommended her friends to come in and talk to her, hoping that it would trigger some response. Finally after three weeks of trying she had responded.

It didn't surprise anyone that it had been Woody who had elicited a response from her. Considering their history Woody thought that it would help to bring in some music. No matter what situation they found themselves in they had always managed to keep those out when they were dancing together. He know it had been a long while since they had danced but the memories must still be in the back of her mind somewhere he hoped. He figured he had to try even if it seem farfetched to some.

He decided to play some of her favorite songs, but after trying almost all of the CD's she owned she still hadn't responded. He almost decided to give when he switched over to the radio. He figured that there might be a song on the radio that would speak to her. He was searching for a station and finally found one that seemed to be playing a wide variety of music, he tuned in when they were in the middle of a country song. If Jordan wasn't enjoying it Woody sure was.

After that song was finished it went to the radio DJ, "hey welcome back people, for those of you just tuning in…we're trying something different here today. As you're probably wondering why we're playing all these different songs, here's the deal. We're in the 21st century and it seems long distance relationships are more present now than before. So here's one for the sweethearts that can't be together by circumstance. It went on to play classic love songs from all genres for the next ten minutes. After the fifth song Woody turned the dial since he was becoming depressed from all the songs that were about lovers who lived apart because of circumstance. He could identify himself and Jordan in almost each song and although the circumstances in the songs were less grave the words seem to be fitting.

He was getting tired and decided to go back to the station that had depressed him before. Somehow he was hoping that the words would speak to Jordan as they had spoken to him. He let his head rest on the side of the bed careful not to touch Jordan's body fearing he might hurt her. He let his hand rest on hers and slowly drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan was drifting in and out of her deep sleep. At times she imagined she would hear sounds but she couldn't make them out. She felt parts of her body being touched and at times her hands were caressed. Finally she heard a voice, it wasn't familiar but the words seemed to make sense, _Now I never meant to do you wrong that's what I came here to say,_

Slowly she felt herself moving towards the words. She felt more awake with each line she heard,

_But if I was wrong then I am sorry don't let it stand in our way_

She felt a hand on hers,

_Cause my head just aches when I think of the things that I shouldn't have done_

_But life is for living we all know and I don't wanna live it alone._

For some reason the words she heard spoke to her, she moved her hand and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was and yet she wasn't scared. She looked around till she saw the hand that was holding hers. It was a man's hand. As she let her eyes go over the hand onto the arm she slowly recognized the man sleeping by her side. As she rested her eyes on his face she remembered bits and pieces as to why she was here. _There had been a hostage situation_ she thought, _I was shot and then…_that was all she remembered. Suddenly she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. She moved her hand from under his and let it rest where the pain had come from.

The movement woke Woody up. When he looked up he saw she was awake and immediately let out a smile. "Jordan," he whispered, "you're back".

She turned eyes towards him, "I'm back," she said in a raspy voice. "Water?" talking long sentences seemed strenuous to her so she limited herself to one or two.

He gladly complied, "oh sure here you go. Oh my God I'm so happy you came back to us. You can't imagine how worried we've all been."

She finished her water and seemed ready to speak now, "oh I think I might know what they were going through." She was alluding to when she was waiting on news when he got shot.

He knew. "Oh…sorry that was inconsiderate of me. Of course you know. I better go call everybody, they really want to see you as well." He went out to make the phone calls but didn't return right away. Instead he was looking in outside her room. She wasn't aware he was standing there. Her words cut right through him, he had shut her out of his life for months because of what she had finally told him when he was being wheeled in.

He understood now, it was never pity. It could be described more as sheer terror seeing the person you love slipping away right in front of you. He was thinking back to the moment when he witnessed her being shot, he had felt fear, anger even nausea but also powerlessness and the need to tell her how he felt. Now he understood, it was his fault she was hurt, he was the one that pushed her away. He knew that she wasn't completely without fault but that didn't matter anymore. She had made the effort that day in the hospital when he threw her out. He decided to try to be as brave as she was and do the same.

"Jordan? Well I think they all pretty much ran out the door as soon as I told them. They should be in a little bit."

"Thanks for calling, I really appreciate it."

"So in the meantime I really think we should talk."

"Oh, we do? What did you have on your mind?"

He hesitated knowing that next few minutes will change both their lives, for better or worse. "I have been a complete idiot really. I didn't listen to you, I drove you into the arms of another man and when I thought I had lost you for good I didn't say it."

He was talking five miles per hour and then he stopped, leaving her hanging. "You didn't say what Woody?"

"I love you, I said a lot of things except for I love you. I can't believe I almost lost you and I didn't tell you."

"You still love me?"

"I never stopped actually. The question is do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you. The question is, is that enough?"

"What do mean by that? It has to be enough, we've been through so much already it needs to be enough."

"It wasn't enough when _I_ told you." She started to have tears in her eyes. "It wasn't enough when I tried to talk to you for days on end, and it certainly wasn't enough to keep me close to you. It was supposed to be _you_ Woody, I was supposed to try a relationship with _you_ not Pollack. I've never stopped Woody, I think that's why I gave into my feelings that night at the inn but I've been lost ever since."

"I know and I can't pretend that I haven't felt the same. It was killing me to see you with Pollack then that night at the inn things never so right. I knew then that I made a mistake but seeing you here just now gave me the final push to tell you. I need to know whether it's too late. Tell me Jordan is it too late?"

"You know after I was shot I heard you, you did tell me that you loved me. In fact I held on to that with all my might. You said you'd wait for me…there's no need to wait…I'm here for you."

He was so happy he thought he'd die; hearing her say those words to him was like a dream come true. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Where do we go from here Jo? I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't, not if I can help it. I have a feeling they'll release me soon and I'll probably need someone to take care of me. What do you say, you ready for the next step?"

Woody was ecstatic…partly because like she said it was the next step in their relationship but part of it was because _she_ had been the one that had suggested it. They would move in together and he didn't have to beg her for any of it. She was willing to take the next step; better yet she wanted it as bad as he did.

The End


End file.
